Dusttail's Fight
by Bramblewhisker88
Summary: For the StormClan Forum Challenge Bad Leaders.


StormClan Challenge: Bad Leaders

I love my Clan, but not my leader. He's creating wild ideas that are against the warrior code! But he always uses the excuse that the leader's word is the warrior code. What am I going to do?

In this challenge, your cat is facing disagreement with their clan leader's decisions, and they are trying to figure out what to do about it. Is he crazy, or just plain evil? You choose the clan, and it can be creepy, murderous, etc.

* * *

While the night stretches on into the sunrise, I lay here worrying for my clan. Four moons ago, the biggest impact of my life occurred. That impact was when Dewstar took power.

A fierce battle against ThunderClan was raging. The current leader, Emberstar, was planning our next move. The senior warriors and his beloved deputy, Dewpelt(A cat I had known since kithood in the nursery), were assisting. As a senior warrior at the time, of course I was present.

"ThunderClan is mostly concerned with the main border, where it connects to our route to FourTrees. We should strike at the place they call Tallpines." I remember stating.

"No, it would be wiser to attack near Sunningrocks." Dewpelt countered.

"No Dewpelt, Dusttail is right. Attacking where they don't expect it is what we need to do. Dusttail, what else do you think?" Emberstar asked. (Later that evening my friend Creeksong told me I came out of Emberstar's den with the biggest expression of shock on my face.) Before I could respond, Dewpelt growled how she should be the one making the decisions,not a plain warrior. Seconds later, Emberstar sent us out of his den, claiming,'You need to save your energy for tomorrow.' Making my way to the warriors den, I found Creeksong coming over to me, and together we went into the warrior's den.

The following morning, Emberstar said we would attack ThunderClan at Sunningrocks. My head spun with the shock, and Creeksong had to let me lean on her shoulder. The warriors chosen to go were Emberstar,all the senior warriors( myself being an exception), Dewpelt, and a few of Dewpelt's cronies- Iceclaw, Redstrike and Eaglewind. Before he left that fateful day, Emberstar put me in charge.

That night, that awful, crazy night, Dewpelt came back with news. Emberstar had been slain in battle, and the senior warriors taken hostage. The Clan was outraged, but didn't call out for revenge; we all knew that Dewpelt would satisfy our needs. The first thing our new leader did was demand our medicine cat, Yarrowfoot, to travel with her to the Moonstone. Dewpelt never appointed a cat to take responsibility. Naturally my Clanmates turned to me. My strict enforcing of the Warrior Code made me the likely candidate because of my knowledge. Besides, even though I am a rule follower, my friendly nature made the apprehensive cats calmer. In the end I was indirectly elected once more to lead the Clan.

Dewstar arrived back early that morning, with the news of her acceptance as leader. The Clan was jubilant, and expectant for revenge. Dewpelt immediately started battle plans, and the Clan was intrigued to listen, except me and my dear friend Creeksong. The two of us alone, noted a flaw: Dewstar had yet to pick a deputy. Before she left for battle, I called this out, to let the whole Clan be aware, but they ignored me. The night before my enforcement of the rules gave them comfort, this morning it just gave them annoyance. After she left, Redstrike, who had stayed behind, ordered everyone present to see him. He announced the patrols for the day, and because of his strength and status with the new leader, no-one opposed him. I left with Creeksong to hunt before he could order us out. When we returned, Dewstar had also. She claimed that Redstrike would be the deputy because he won a simple contest. Once more I protested, and this time I was heard. The elders and recovering senior warriors took my side in the unfairness Dewstar had allowed to take place. The excuse Dewstar used was hilarious: The Clan leader's word is the warrior code. Really,I had thought, you are going to use that? Obsurd! But the elders and senior warriors took it without question. To this day, I can still remember the churning, sick feeling I had in my stomach.

*Time Shift One Moon*

One moon later, my Clan is no longer who we were. Dewstar has made it where one warrior can take as many apprentices at one time as they wish, elders have to hunt for the Clan, medicine cats are no longer forced to follow their code, and the worst is that her loyal deputy Redstrike could pick any she-cat he wanted for a mate. It broke my heart when he chose my precious Creeksong. The day before we had decided to become mates, and he snstched her away from me. Naturally I can't protest because Dewstar proclaimed it as breaking the warrior code because her word is law. SkyClan is no more, not to me. Everyday Dewstar trails after me, threatening me. Yesterday she wouldn't stop following me, because she said that I would be the perfect mate for her. Sure, perfect, I thought, you just want to use my status with the other clans to your advantage. So, I've now reached the decision that I should leave. Technically I wouldn't be breaking the warrior code because my Clan is crumbling to pieces. I'm leaving, leaving for the Clan that is the closest to us in woodland features and prey: ThunderClan.

*Time Shift- Three Moons*

"The battle is won!" The ThunderClan warriors shout. The SkyClan cats glower in defeat. Both Dewstar and Redstrike have been killed, in the bloodiest battle ThunderClan and SkyClan have ever faced. Most of SkyClan is uncertain and look to me in confusion as if saying, 'Dusttail, why did you abandon your Clan?' I met those gazes with uncertainty. My Creeksong alone looks at me with relief. Yarrowfoot rushes over to me, and greets me with a purr. "Dusttail, I knew you didn't leave us. Dewstar told us that you ran away because you were a weak coward that wanted power." He continues, "Last night I received a sign of who the new leader will be. Congratulations, new leader of SkyClan."

I stare at him open mouthed. Me? A leader? Creeksong runs up to me, wrapping herself around me, and purring. All I can do in response is purr weakly back. Stumbling over to Stonestar, ThunderClan's leader, I explain my situation to him. He lets me go with nothing but good luck and thanks that I had the courage to stop the menace known as Dewstar. Clearing my throat I call SkyClan together, and lead them to a new dawn.


End file.
